pitch_perfectfandomcom-20200214-history
USO Performance
, and |sung by = The Bellas & Emily Junk |solos = Chloe Beale, Beca Mitchell, Cynthia-Rose Adams, Fat Amy, Aubrey Posen, Flo Fuentes & Jessica |place = USO stage in four countries}} USO Performance are various of songs performed by The Bellas while they're on the , competing against other musicians who wanted to get sign by . I Don't Like It, I Love It' Lyrics '''Chloe:' I don't like it,(with Cynthia-Rose:I love it, love it, love it), uh oh (Fat Amy: uh oh) So good it hurts Emily: I don't want it, I gotta, gotta have it, uh oh When I can find the word I just go Cynthia-Rose: I don't like it, Aubrey: no, I love it Cynthia-Rose: I don't like it, Aubrey: no, I love it Cynthia-Rose: All out, turn the beat up Hey now I'm glad to meet ya Turn up girl, blow the speaker Cynthia-Rose with Jessica: Yeah up, think about it now, blow the speaker Flo: I'll speak louder, let's get wild tonite Billionaire bottles, we just down em like Ain't no problem, all my roads are right All right, all right Fat Amy: I don't like it, I love it I got another comin' in my budget I got a anaconda in my truck fit Don't push it, don't push it Aubrey: 'Cause I'm a hit it til I jackpot, that's right Wax on baby wax off, act right You can put it on the black card, all night And I'll spend it, I'll spend it cause Chloe: I don't like it,I love it, love it, love it, uh oh(Fat Amy:uh oh) So good it hurts Emily: I don't want it, I gotta, gotta have it, uh oh When I can find the word I just go Cynthia-Rose: I don't like it, Aubrey: no, I love it Cynthia-Rose: I don't like it, Aubrey: no, I love it Beca: All night, let me group ya Dance with me, turn down for who girl Another runner help us step the moves up Beca with Ashley: Yeah bet that round need a measure or ruler Flo: Celebrate life and I'll pay for it That Cavalli nice next to my Tom Ford Yeah party all night, let's all aboard Let's all aboard, all aboard Fat Amy: I don't like it, I love it And them other girl they can't touch it Competition, that's a whole nother subject I wanna walk it out in public Cynthia-Rose: You a star baby, just know, let's go To the mansion or the condo, let's go Perfect time gotta let it flow, you know I'm watching, I'm watching, 'cause Chloe: I don't like it,I love it, love it, love it, uh oh(Fat Amy:uh oh) So good it hurts Emily: I don't want it, I gotta, gotta have it, uh oh When I can find the word I just go Cynthia-Rose: I don't like it, Aubrey: no, I love it Cynthia-Rose: I don't like it, Aubrey: no, I love it Cynthia-Rose: Meet me at the studio Bangarang just like Ruffio Feel the base, let ya booty go Cynthia-Rose with Aubrey: I wanna get inside it Flo: Run away for a few days Thinkin' bout love, baby touche Tied up like a shoe lace I don't like it(Ashley:Ow!) Cynthia-Rose: Ohh yeah yeah yeah Everybody blow Emily: Come on ohh I love it yeah ohh yeah Cynthia-Rose I don't like it, no, I love it All Bellas I don't like it, no, I love it Ashley: AHH！ Jessica YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!('Cynthia-Rose:'I don't like it, no I love it)('Other Bellas:'I love it) YeaYea I don't like it, no, I love it Category:Songs sung by The Barden Bellas Category:Song sung by Ashley Category:Songs sung by Beca Mitchell Category:Songs sung by Fat Amy Category:Songs sung by Chloe Beale Category:Songs sung by Cynthia-Rose Adams Category:Songs sung by Jessica Category:Songs sung by Aubrey Posen Category:Songs sung by Flo Fuentes Category:Songs sung by Emily Junk Category:Pitch Perfect 3 (songs)